


Bound

by honey_wheeler



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Bondage, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: “I should probably stay with you tonight. You know, for safety.”Diana smiles, even though the only thing her lips wish to do is kiss him more. “You believe I may be in danger?”“Not you,” he says, his lips skimming over her cheek to brush her ear. “Me. I’m like a newborn kitten out there compared to you.”





	Bound

Diana has been kissed before. As the beloved only child of an entire nation, she has never suffered for affection. Maternal kisses from her mother, her aunt. Kisses of fondness and friendship from her Amazon sisters, kisses of forgiveness. The kisses of curiosity and then, once curiosity was sated and need took its place, kisses of desire and play.

Never, though, has a kiss been like this. It’s as magic as the snowfall had been before.

The room is almost dark. A fire burns low in the grate, not even enough to chase all the chill from the air. The glow of her suddenly exposed lasso makes his hair look burnished when he pushes her cloak off her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor in a heap. His eyes are closed as he kisses her, so she can’t see if they’re as blue now as they are in sunshine. In a moment, she’ll close her eyes as well, but for now she wishes to look at him.

He’s saying something, though for a moment Diana is too absorbed with the feeling of his lips moving against hers to hear the words.

“I should probably stay with you tonight. You know, for safety.” 

Diana smiles, even though the only thing her lips wish to do is kiss him more. “You believe I may be in danger?”

“Not you,” he says, his lips skimming over her cheek to brush her ear. “Me. I’m like a newborn kitten out there compared to you.”

“You fear for your life, then?”

“Absolutely,” he says. “Quaking in my boots.”

“And yet by your own admission you often lie. You’re a spy, it’s-”

“What I do, I know, I know,” Steve finishes with a laugh. It’s warm and low, the kind of sound Diana could build a life in. “Do you want me to promise myself to you?” Something hot blooms under her skin; she’s sure it’s only an accident of phrasing, promising himself to her, but still it finds a deep, soft place inside her and attaches itself there. “I’ll promise. Right now I’ll promise you anything. Here, ask me anything.”

His lips move away from hers, leaving them cool and damp. There’s a tug at her waist, and then she’s watching him twisting her lasso around both of his wrists with swift, deft movements, like he’d done once before. The tenor is different now, easier. Playful, even, like they aren’t in the midst of a war. Like they won’t be walking into death once again tomorrow. The memory of what she’s seen today will haunt her all her days, she thinks; her whole life she’s played at battle, and somehow it never prepared her for war. He holds his loosely bound wrists out like an offering, one that might push the day’s pain from her mind for at least a bit, as he raises his eyebrows in expectation. It makes something lurch in her heart, and Diana finds herself needing to know a deeper truth.

“What do you want from me?” she asks him. The playfulness leaves his eyes, replaced by an intensity that she’s only seen before when he spoke of the cost of war and the lives that could be saved.

“Everything,” he says. Diana feels her brow crease as she looks at him.

“What do you mean by everything?”

“Anything you want,” he says, his voice aching with the kind of longing Diana realizes she’s never known until now. The lasso glows bright against his skin in the half-dark. In its hold, there’s only truth. Then he smiles at her, and it’s a smile unlike any she’s seen from him before, something so soft and warm that it makes her skin prickle and tingle like she’s been rubbed all over with the softest furs. A curious sort of weakness quivers inside her, a weakness no training could have prepared her for. One she has no wish to conquer.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the predictability of the title.


End file.
